Death and Destiny
by Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy
Summary: Story is based on the rumor for the first episode of season 4, Lifeline. Spoilers for the second half of season 3 and the first ep of season 4. Totally going to be AU. Now includes the Winchester boys! Supernatural XOver. Now Complete!
1. Direction: Lost, Location: Elsewhere

"Death and Destiny"

* * *

**A/n:** This is probably going to be AU after _"Adrift"_ and _"Lifeline"._ This story is based on the rumor that Rodney McKay dies in the first episode of the 4th season only to be brought back to life in "_Lifeline"_, minus his soul. Spoilers for the second half of season 3 and the first few eps of season 4. Told first person from the one whose life is about to change forever; and now "Death and Destiny", chapter one.

* * *

Chapter One:

"Direction: Lost, Location: Elsewhere"

Atlantis, Somewhere in Space

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Oh, what now?" I say as the Control Room shakes.

Teyla looks up. "What is happening?"

"We just dropped out of hyperspace." I reply and head back to the control panel.

"Have we already reached M12578?"

"No, there's no way. It should have at least taken another few hours. The Hyper drive just shut down."

"Why?"

I look at Sheppard. "I don't know."

"Get it back up."

I give him a frustrated look. "I just said 'I don't know what's wrong'. I can't get it back up if I don't know what happened."

"Where are we?"

"The middle of nowhere. There's no planets, no moons, no Stargates…"

"How much power do we have?"

I look down then back up to Sheppard. "No this can't be right..." I continue typing.

"How much!"

I look up at Sheppard. "At current consumption we have 24 hours of power left. After that there's no shield. No shield, no atmosphere, no atmosphere we'll..."

"Can't we use the Stargate?" Teyla interrupts.

I shake my head. "In order to dial a Stargate it has to be calibrated to a specific location. We are lost! We dropped out of hyperspace way too soon; I have no idea where we are!"

Sheppard turned back to face me. "So you mean we're stuck here?"

"Yes, yes didn't I just say that? Now move."

I turn toward the control panel on my left, or what's left of it and point, "Radek , find the substantiation for the Star drive, download everything from the moment Sheppard sat in the chair to the cut off of the Hyper drive. Then meet me in my lab."

Radek nods. "Right away." Then turns and disappears around the corner.

I grab my laptop and head to the nearest Transporter.

Sheppard, tired of being ignored, speaks up. "Rodney what….?

I cut him off. "Not now, busy." I keep moving to the door when Sheppard steps in the way. "Rodney, if I'm going to be any help I need to know what's going on."

I give him an exasperated sigh. "You want to know what's going on?" I continue without giving him a chance to reply.

"Fine. If I can't get the Star drive working in about…" I look down at my watch. "15 hours, then we're screwed."

Sheppard then picks that moment to interrupt. "I thought you said we had 24 hours before…"

I cut him off. "Can I finish? Thank you. We have about 24 hours give or take until we drain the Zed.P.M to a point in which it can no longer run the shield. At that time we'll be exposed to hard vacuum."

"I know that."

"Yes, but what you don't know is where we are. We know it'll take at least several hours to reach M12578. For all we know the Star drive or even the hyper drive could have been damaged entering Hyperspace! This could make a four hour trip into a nine, pending nothing goes wrong. Otherwise we could be pushing ten. So, the faster I figure out what happened, the faster I might be able to fix it and get us out of here. Are we all caught up now? Good."

I step pass Sheppard and continue onward when he say's something else. "So you can fix it." He says it more like a statement than a question.

"I said 'might', didn't I?"

"That's not a 'Yes'."

"And it's not a no either. Look, I'll be in my lab if by some off chance you need me. Hopefully nothing else will go wrong."

He nods. "Do what you can."

"Yeah." And I continue walking. As I enter the lab I think 'It's days like these that make you wonder why you bother to get up in the morning.'

* * *


	2. The Hard Facts, The Cold Truth

"**Death and Destiny"**

**A/n: **I forgot to put a disclamer in the first chapter, so here it is: I don't own the show. I never did own the show. sigh

**A/n 2: **Sorry about the spoiler in the summery. I copy/paste the inside summery twice and didn't realize it. Really REALLY sorry for that and I fix it as soon as you guys told me. Again, **REALLY** sorry and now "Death and Destiny" chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: "The Hard Facts, the Cold Truth"

* * *

**3 Hours Later, Rodney's Lab**

I sigh and Radek gives me an look of sympathy. "We've ran every test, every simulation and every diagnostic possible, all to come up the same result. That there is absolutely nothing wrong with the Star drive and Hyper drive."

Radek removes his glasses. "Maybe we missed some thing."

I give him a dirty look. "We both know that is highly unlikely."

He returns the look and then responds. "Maybe. Or maybe there really is nothing wrong with the Hyper and Star drives. Perhaps it is something else entirely?"

That was when I looked up. We must have come to the same conclusion because we both rushed out the door at the same time.

* * *

**Z.P.M Room**

**1 hour later**

* * *

I look up as Sheppard walks in. "What have you got?" 

Before I could answer, Radek begins his explanation.

"We found the problem. It had nothing to do with the Star and Hyper drives directly but with the Z.P.M it self."

"What are you saying? That you miss read the power requirements?"

I take that moment to interrupt. "What are you? Crazy? Of course we didn't miss read the power requirements! According to our calculations there is enough power in the Zed.P.M to power both the Star drive AND the Hyper drive…"

"Just not at the same time." Radek chimes in.

"Well, that's helpful. How do we fix it?"

Radek was about to answer him but I beat him to it. "We don't know."

Radek glared at me. "Rodney…"

I look at him. "We don't!"

"But there is way, you admit?"

"Yes a very, VERY risky way."

Sheppard found his way back in to the conversation and sighed. "Dr. Z?"

"We Reroute the power coming from the Z.P.M and direct it along one main route. Then at last moment split the energy conduit and send the necessary power to their respective destinations."

"The Star and hyper drives."

"Yes."

I enter my own input in to the conversation. "But this plan is rudimentary, temporary at best and can have devastating consequences if anything and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong."

Sheppard sighs and looks me. "What's the best case scenario?"

"Best case? We make to M31578 in one piece and are eating dinner in the commissary by 1900."

"And worst case?"

"Let's just say we won't have to worry about running out of power."

Sheppard looks at Radek. "Get started."

I was about to respond to that when Sheppard said some thing else. "Rodney come with me please."

I look at Radek but he just shrugs. I walk out the room to find Sheppard standing only a few feet away. "Sheppard you can't go though with this plan. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"You have a bad feeling about everything, Rodney."

"Yes, but how often have I been wrong? About those bad feelings, how often?"

He sighs and mumbles "Not often. Look if you can come up with a better plan, I'll take it. But right now this is all we got. I don't like it any more than you do, but what choice do we have?"

"I know. It's just…" I trail off.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm going to head back and help Radek rewire the Zed.P.M." He nods. "Keep me in the loop."

"Sure." And I walk back to the room. As I walk in Radek looks up. "One of those day's, huh?"

"I wish it weren't."

"The hard facts, cold truth?"

"Unfortunately." I sigh. "Lets get started, shall we?"

* * *


	3. So Long and Goodnight

"**Death and Destiny"**

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry for the long delay. My internet was out and I couldn't update. Lots of thanks to gabumon for reviewing! And now chapter 3!!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"**So Long and Goodnight"**

**

* * *

**

**Alter Ego (al·ter e·go) noun- alternative personality, a second side to an individual's personality, different from the one that most people know.**

**--------------------------------------------**

I rush to the computer and lock doing the level I am on. If I know Sheppard, (Which I do. Well, most of the time.) he'll be coming soon. I walk up to the Zed.P.M and get ready to make the final connection, when Sheppard comes on the radio. If he didn't know the level was look down before, he certainly knows it now…

"Rodney, you don't have to do this!"

"Yeah, actually I do." I take one last look at the door and say, "Remember that bad feeling I had? I guess I was right. Of course that shouldn't come as any big surprise."

"Rodney…"

"So long John."

"Rodney! Don't…" That's when I reach up and switch the com link off.

I sigh. "Here goes nothing." And I connect the two crystals in to the control panel and that was it. That's all I remember.

--------------------------------

"It's funny in away. How a choice, just one, can change your life forever. Well Rodney's life. Or technically soon-to-be my life. Everyone has an alter ego. Who knew Rodney's would be so bad…"

* * *

"I guess I should explain how this not-so-unfortunate event came to take place. I'm Roddy, by the way. The Rodney that you all love to hate, no longer exist any more. Sorry to disappoint. However I think you'll come to agree that I make a very…. What's the word? Ah, yes interesting replacement. But hey look on the bright side! At least Rodney managed to save Atlantis... Right?"

* * *

**5 Hours Earlier **

* * *

"Ten letter word for exodus" Radek walks to the other side of the lab as he says this.

"Oh please! What am I, two? 'Evacuation'"

"What? I am out of words. We have been at this for a while."

I smirk. "I have no idea what you're trying to imply, but I'm not the one who insists we keep playing this game."

He ignores me and gives the next clue. "Seven letter word for 'anomalous'…." He trails off as he hand me a piece of paper he printed. "Here, take a look at this."

I take it and start reading. "Strange."

"Yes, I know."

"No, I mean that's the answer. A seven letter word for anomalous, 'strange'. But now that you mention it these readings do look at little off. Have you tried cross-intersecting them?"

"Yes, but that just causes a feedback loop."

"Alright, try redirecting the dynamism with the first-line crystals. Let's see if we can get it stabilized."

Radek nods and returns working on his lap top. But not before he say's "Ok, 8 letter word for 'despondency'."

* * *

"Ah, yes it's me again. You'd think you'd get tired of this by now. Things seem to be going well doesn't it? Don't worry it won't last. Why, as a matter of fact, we're just getting to the good part. Well, good for me anyways…"

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

Sheppard and Teyla both walk in to my lab.

"You rang?" Sheppard says.

Radek begins talking. "Yes we are done. But there is problem."

Teyla then looks at Radek. "What is it?"

"The release protocol, it will not accept the automatic trigger."

Sheppard then reacts. "And that means…?"

I take over the explanation. "It means 'Simple', that the process has to be done manually. This in its self is a problem because the manual process is deadly."

Sheppard looks at me. "I'm sorry. Did you just call me 'Simple'?"

Before I can respond Teyla intervenes. "Perhaps we should get back on topic?"

Then Sheppard being, well Sheppard, has to be the one to say the most ridiculous question. "Deadly as in…?"

I look at him, astounded by his level of intelligence. "As in 'causing death'! Did you have an extra bowl of stupid this morning or is it just…"

Teyla, once again steps in, cutting me off. "I think what John means to say is would this manual override cause any harm to the rest of the population?"

"No. No, just the one doing the override."

Sheppard returns to the conversation and for the first time since he stepped in the lab, say's something helpful. "I'm not a scientist or anything like that," Sheppard pauses to glare at me because of the snort I had just made. "But couldn't you just, I don't know, make your own? You know, a custom made, 'one-time-use-only' type of thing?"

I think for a second. "Maybe…"

I turn to Radek. He seems to have the same idea as me. "It would be close." He says.

"Frighteningly close…" I turn to Sheppard and Teyla. "Give us a few hours."

"That's cutting it …"

I cut him off. "A bit close? Yeah, we know. If you have any last words, I think now would be a good time to say them."

Sheppard gives me a look. "Rodney…"

Yes, yes I know. 'Get it done'."

Sheppard nods and both he and Teyla leave.

I turn to get to work and ask my self, 'Will this day ever end? I really wish it would…'

* * *

"Didn't I tell you things were going to start going downhill? I'll give you a cookie if you can guess how the famed Rodney dies. He did ask when this day would be over. I guess Rodney should have been more careful of what he wished for. Either that, or well, more specific…." 


	4. To Live Without

"**Death and Destiny"**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay! Hope this chapter makes up for it!! ) 

gabumon: thanks for reviewing! And yes, you get your cookie!

Lala: Hope the next chapter is worth the wait!

Llanea: I just sent you the links I found with the rumors. Sorry it's been a whole lot longer that 2 weeks! Lol

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"**To Live Without"**

* * *

**Without (with·out) preposition- Lacking a feeling for. The accused engaged in physical abuse without remorse or intent to change**. 

"I'm back! Did you miss me? Please, of course you did. Let me ask you this, Rodney's a pretty descent guy, right? I mean if over look the fact the he's arrogant and condescending to everyone whom he sees as mentally inferior or idiotic. Which is basically just about everyone. It's sorta like if you like to hate him then you'll learn to love him, you know? Can't live with him, impossible to live with out him. But you know this already, don't you? You also know that Rodney has a cat named "Mars Bar" (You know after the candy?), or "Mars" for short. Rodney found her on his first trip to Area 51. What you don't know is when Rodney was 17 he was in a car accident. His mother and father were with him. Some guy ran a red light. That guys name was William Sheppard. Will was late for a debriefing at the J.E Winchester Air Force base. Rodney and his parents were coming home from his Collage graduation. It was May 20 1985. Today is that William Sheppard and both of Rodney's parents, Joes-Ann and Richard McKay died. Because Rodney was driving, everyone blamed him. His life went down hill from there….

The last thing you don't know is that Rodney never told John. Never told him who was at fault for the accident. He never told him nor did he ever plan to. Until now…."

* * *

**2 Hours and 30 minutes later**

**Z.P.M Room**

* * *

I turn to Radek. "Are you ready?" 

He looks up and nods. "Yes. It is done."

"Great. I'll tell Sheppard to us in the control room. You go on ahead, I'll meet you there. I'm just gonna to make sure I didn't forget anything."

"Alright, I will see you then." And with that he walks out.

I sigh and I reach for my Com Link to call for Sheppard. "Sheppard, this is McKay."

It took me a few moments to answer._ "Yeah, go head."_

"We're ready. I already sent Radek to the Control Room."

"_What about you?" _He responds.

"I'll be there in a few. Just making sure everything's in order."

I hear him snort. _"Hey, what's the worst that could…."_

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Don't even think about completing that statement!"

"_Well aren't you 'Mr. Superstitious'."_

"No. It's called caution and respect for the Powers-That-Be. You should try it sometime."

"_Yeah, whatever you say Rodney. I'll be in the Control Room in 5."_

"Ok. See you there, McKay out." I get ready to leave and take one last look at the room. "It's show time." I say out loud to myself and turn to meet up with the others.

"It's Show time alright. Except it's me that will be the star of the show. After all, why else would I be telling you this story? Anyways, I'm sure you're just dying to find out what happens poor, poor Rodney. Rodney's legend ends in Z.P.M, and mine begins in the Infirmary…"

* * *

**Showtime **

**Control Room**

* * *

I walk in to find Sheppard and Zelenka already there. "You ready?" I ask. 

"I should be asking YOU that, Rodney." John answers.

"Sure." I say to Sheppard. Then I turn to Radek. "How much power are we working with here?"

He looks up from his computer. "Just closing in on about 15 minutes to 'The Point of No Return'."

Sheppard looks at me.

"What? It was his idea! I just happened to agree…. It seemed right for the occasion."

Sheppard just shakes his head and mutters something about Scientists and O.C.D. "Whatever, just start it up."

Radek nods and starts the initialization process. "Everything is going good so far…"

**

* * *

**

12 minutes later

**Control Room**

* * *

12 minutes later and no problems yet. "So far, so good." Of course I had to open my big mouth. 

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!"**

Radek start typing furiously at the laptop keyboard.

I turn to him. "Radek progress report, what the hell's going on?!"

"Power overload," he replies. "One of the conduits must have short-circuited!"

I nod. "I'm gonna go down there and check it out. Radek, you stay here and keep me updated."

Sheppard looks at me. "Rodney…"

"I'll be all right. I'll be back in no time with a 'McKay saves the day again!' story."

Both Sheppard and Radek smile.

"Maybe I won't be edited out this time." Sheppard says.

"Good luck." Radek responds.

"Yeah." And rush to the Zed.P.M room.

Once I get there I immediately take a look at the controls. Radek then talks though the Com link. "What is the damage?"

"Well, you were right. The Crystals are shot, definitely fried." I take a closer look at them. "More like burnt to a crisp actually…"

Then I hear Sheppard's voice. "Rodney, focus."

The Zelenka's again. "Rodney, what are to do? There is not enough time to fix even one of the now multiple problems that are coming up. I don't care how good you say you are."

Then I have an idea. "Yeah, about that…"

There is silence for a moment as Radek is trying to figure out what I am thinking. Then the light bulb clicks on. "Oh no, Rodney, don't even THINK about doing what I think you're about to do!"

"Too, late." I say

"It'll kill you." He says.

I think for a moment and respond. "I know…" I run to the computer and lock doing the level I am on. If I know Sheppard, (Which I do. Well, most of the time.) he'll be coming soon. I walk up to the Zed.P.M and get ready to make the final connection, when Sheppard comes on the radio. If he didn't know the level was look down before, he certainly knows it now…

"Rodney, you don't have to do this!"

"Yeah, actually I do."

I take one last look at the door and say, "Remember that bad feeling I had? I guess I was right. Of course that shouldn't come as any big surprise."

"Rodney…"

"So long John."

"Rodney! Don't…" That's when I reach up and switch the com link off.

I sigh. "Here goes nothing." And I connect the two crystals in to the control panel and that was it. That's all I remember. The next time I wake up I have this really strong urge to kill everyone…. Or just hurt the REALLY badly. I guess I should explain how I get brought back to life, minus one soul. It all started about one month ago. Radek and I were exploring an Ancient lab on M196-25. Sheppard was outside watching our 6. We found this device. It could bring things back from the dead. At first we thought we read it wrong, so we brought it back to Atlantis with whatever instructions the Ancients had been kind enough to leaf behind.

Elizabeth, along with a few other scientists confirmed what we suspected. A few days after that, it was put into storage because of the… unfortunate events of Sunday. And well, you can pretty much guess the rest from there. Raked tells Sheppard, Sheppard tells the Chief M.D, She runs the tests, and then tests it on me. And that's how I came to live without, to live without my soul. Because the day I died was the day I started to live. This is my story, the story of my death, my life, my destiny.

**T.B.C……..**

* * *


	5. What Is and What Should Never Be

"**Death and Destiny"**

* * *

**A/N: **I going to need another disclaimer here. Everything "Supernatural" that you recognize belongs to the geniuses know as Eric Kripke and Robert Singer. The master minds who invented that wonderful show! (This may or may not become a crossover with Supernatural. Hey, this is already going to be AU and besides this does seem right up the Winchester boy's ally! Lol) Thanks to tvnut127 and gabumon for reviewing! This chapter's for you!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"**What Is, and What Should Never Be"**

* * *

"Something that happens to people, that doesn't happen often is to wake up and know exactly where you are and why you're there. Specifically when you just died and can remember very clearly every detail. So when I say I know 'What Is' and what is supposed to happen, believe me I say this isn't it. Because what I don't think people realize, is that there are just some things that should never be. You may think I'm crazy and you're probability right, but there's this saying I learned from one Dean Winchester. "What's dead should stay dead." I don't think he realizes how right is. Sure I may be crazy, I'll give you that, but even I know What Is, and What Should Never Be…"

**

* * *

**

**2 Days Later**

**

* * *

**

I want to open my eyes, but for some reason they won't work. 'Shouldn't I be dead?' I think. I smile, or would have if my face cooperated with me. 'I was. I'm guessing they found that device. Should have read the instructions though…'

"I think he is waking up."

That voice… It sounds familiar. Oh, yes Teyla. Wonder how she's been doing. Well if she's here, then others can't be too far behind…

"Are you sure?"

Ah Sheppard, right on cue.

"I am."

"Hey, Rodney gotta wake up buddy."

I should humor them. Let them realize their mistake for themselves. I'll have my fun later. You know what they say 'All work and no play, makes Dr. Rodney McKay a very dull boy.'

"Shut up please, too loud." I mumble. They immediately start laughing. 'Too easy I think, just way too easy.'

"How ya feeling?" Ronon asks from the chair on my left.

"Like I was run over by a Puddle Jumper, a Wraith Dart AND the _Daedalus_ … twice." I moan.

Sheppard laughs. "Same old Rodney."

"What happened?" I see the look on his face. 'Ah, so he does know about the device… Interesting. That's very interesting.'

Sheppard looks at Ronon and Teyla.

Teyla nods.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." Ronon said.

Sheppard sighs.

"Ronon is right, John."

He then looks at me as I pretend to look confused. "What? What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He looks nervous "I don't know how to put this but..."

I decide to speed the process along. 'I really don't have all day.'

"What?" I laugh. "It's not like I died or anything."

I watch as Sheppard and the others look away. 'Bingo. Just the reaction I wanted.'

"What, I didn't… I couldn't have…did I? No way…. really?"

Sheppard temporarily ignores my 'typical' ranting mode and tries to explain.

"What do you remember?"

"Honestly? Umm, the Hyperdrive… it cut off didn't it? Oh!" I pretend to remember something. "We're not still stuck in space are? I mean if…"

Sheppard cuts me off "No, no we're fine. Made it to the planet in one piece."

He frowns the irony of his words. "Well, mostly…"

"John, what happened?" I knew that would get his attention. Rodney rarely calls Sheppard by his first name.

'So for the next 30 minutes to an hour they explain in detail what I already knew since I woke up. You already know that story so let's skip ahead, shall we? It was after my check-up (in which they found nothing wrong with me by the way) and a few hours later until I was allowed to leave the infirmary. Therefore let's skip to that moment, shall we?'

**

* * *

**

**Random Corridor, Atlantis**

**4 hours Later**

* * *

'I can't believe it was that easy! They really can't be that dumb!' I sigh and continue walking down the corridor. 'What to do first? So little time, sooo much destruction.'

That's when I get an idea, it's risky and probably really dumb; but it just might work. I turn and head to the Jumper Bay. 'Time to even the odds.' I think. 'Man do I love my day job.'

**

* * *

**

**Jumper Bay, Atlantis**

**15 minutes Later**

* * *

'Ahh, time to put my genius plan in to place.' I should explain this to you shouldn't I? Well, as you can see everyone was pretty shaken up after Rodney's quote unquote "Death" and once again the near destruction of Atlantis, plus the fact that Elizabeth is still in the infirmary no on will notice of care for that matter, about the one life sign located in the Jumper Bay. Therefore it's a perfect time to…' My thoughts trail off as I see Sheppard standing by Jumper One.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask. Hoping he'll just leave. No such luck…

"Nothing. Just wanted get away, you know?" he says.

"Yeah, same here." I respond. I walk towards Sheppard so I'm standing right next to him. Fortunately he didn't see me reach for the gun I brought with me….

"You know, I've thinking."

He looks at me. "About what?" he say's.

"What you did. Bringing me back."

He gives me a look but let's me continue. "Have you ever heard the saying 'What is, and What Should Never Be?'"

"No, what are you talking about, Rodney? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. Really, never better actually. When I was dead, that was what is. It happened and it happened for a reason. But this right here, me being alive, is what should never be. I shouldn't be alive. You know it, I know. But you brought me back, didn't? Couldn't let me rest in peace, could you?"

He looks at me with a guilty look. "Rodney I…"

That's when I slammed the gun into the back of Sheppard's head, effectively knocking him unconscious. I look down at him. "You should have left Rodney the way he was, John. What's dead should stay dead……"

**T.B.C...**

* * *


	6. Supernaturally Stargate

"**Death and Destiny" **

* * *

**A/N:** I've decided, this is definitely going to be a crossover! I was sitting there thinking: 'What could I possibly do to get the Sam and Dean who are currently located on Earth and Rodney who happily lives in Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy together?' And then it hit me. What if Rodney was, I don't… suddenly not in Atlantis? My evil scheme takes shape! 

Tvnut127: edging people off their seats is what I do best! Since I'm now officially on summer break I should be able to update more regularly.

Llanea: Another SN fan! We shall gather and rule the world!!!! lol Sorry about the cliffy, Roddy made me do it!

Gabumon: I'm glad you like it! Alas, there are more creepy paragraphs on the way. Maybe they might gather together and form a whole chapter! lol I'll update ASAP! And now enough with my AN and on with the story! (one more thing this will take place in 'Supernatural' after "Hollywood Babylon" and "Folsom Prison Blues" but before "What is and What Should Never Be" for those who are following. So no real spoilers unless directed otherwise.)

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

"**Supernaturally Stargate" **

**

* * *

**

**Watch your thoughts; they become words. Watch your words; they become actions. Watch your actions; they become habits. Watch your habits; they become character. Watch your character; it becomes your destiny.**

**-- Author Unknown**

* * *

**Castle Rock, Colorado: Earth**

**Loews Denver Hotel**

* * *

Sam Winchester looks up from the laptop screen as his brother comes in. 

"Find anything?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head. "Nope nada."

Dean gives Sam a mock surprise look. "You? Geek master extreme? Unable to find anything?" he says. "The world, it must be ending!"

Not taking the bait, Sam just rolls his eyes. "Whatever, dude."

"But seriously, I think we should keep going. Hit the next town. It's bound to be somewhere more exciting than this place."

Sam smirks. "Can't ague with that. I swear every town we've been to so far is freakin' frontier land. The next town or city actually, is Colorado Springs."

Dean nods. "Alright, lets pack it up. That's at least a few hours drive from here."

"Yippee." Sam mumbles.

Dean grins.

Sam, being at least a few inches taller than his older brother, can't be blamed for his lack of enthusiasm. Squeezing into his brothers black 1967 Chevy Impala is no picnic.

As Sam picks up his bags and heads for the car he mumbles, "This is going to be a **long** trip…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Atlantis:**

**Jumper Bay**

* * *

"Johnny," I say. "time to wake up." He groans as he starts to wake up. 

"What...? What's going on, Rodney?"

I sit down in the Jumper's seat. "Not Rodney, but good guess." I tied John up while he was unconscious He's riding shotgun. I close the Jumper's door and start dialing the gate.

"See, it didn't have to be this way." I think for a moment and smirk. "Well, maybe it did."

"What are you talking about? What are you doing Rodney?"

I sigh. "One question at a time, John boy. Oh, and for the record I'm not Rodney..."

He cuts me off and gives me a look. "Then who...?"

I just get up, reach in the bag I found and pull out some duct tape. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

I walk back to where John is struggling to get loose. I rip off a piece of the tape and put it over his mouth. "Crude but effective." I sit down again.

As I lower the Jumper into the gate room and send my I.D.C I start talking.

"You know Johnny, you shouldn't interrupt people. It's rude."

I look at him and he gives he a dirty look. I laugh. "I'll tell you what, you've caught me in a charitable mood. My 'name' as you seem so inclined to ask, is... well what should it be?" I pretend to think. "It can't be Rodney and there's already a Rod... So how Roddy?" I pause for a second. "No objections? Wonderful, and here I was thinking we were going to have problems."

I hear Teyla talking to me on the Com link. I ignore her and respond, "Sorry sweetie, but I've got my own agenda," I glance over at John. "And enough hitchhikers." And I switch the radio off. I send the Jumper though the gate and to the SGC. I get up, grab my gun and pull John to his feet.

"You see Johnny, it's a good thing you were in the Jumper Bay. Otherwise my plan, well... wouldn't have been much of a plan. I needed a hostage, and Johnny," I say as I open the Jumper doors. "You're that hostage." I point the gun to John's head and using him as my human shield start to back out into the SGC's gate room.

"Do me a favor, yeah?" I whisper in his ear. "Play the part, look scared." I laugh and start making my way to the door. That's when Sam, Cameron, Daniel, Gen. Landry and surprisingly Gen. O'Neill came out. 'Lucky me.' I think. 'Oh well, you know what they say, the more the merrier.'

"Rodney, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jack says.

I smile. "Improvising." I say. "You make a move on me and John boy here, will be dead before he hits the ground."

"Rodney, you don't want to do this..." says Sam.

I think for a moment. "Yeah, actually I think I do. Now Back to on topic, if you please. I going to walk out that door annd... you're not gonna stop me."

That's when Cameron voices in. "Come on McKay, you can't really expect us to believe you're going to kill Sheppard."

"Just put the gun down and we can figure something out." said Gen. Landry

"No one needs to die." responds Daniel.

"Huh, really? Cause a few minutes ago you didn't think I was planing on killing anyone." I pause for effect. "See I'm thinking someone does need to die. How else am I going to get you to realize that this isn't a game?" I look around the room. "How about... him." I point to a random guard in the room and shoot him in the head.

Everyone in the room, even John, flinches. I redirect the gun back to John's head. "Now," I say. "let's try this again. I going to walk out that door and you're not gonna stop me. Because if you don't,

and you try **anything**, you'll be mopping up skull before you can get a shot in."

Everyone's still in a bit of shock, so no one answers me. "Tick, Tock." I say. "Better answer before the buzzer..."

* * *

**T.B.C...**

* * *

**A/N 2: **I'll try to post another chapter later today but I wanted to get this up ASAP because I haven't updated in a while! lol R&R!

* * *


	7. Demons, Hell Hounds, and Exorcisms

**Death and Destiny **

* * *

**A/n:** Like I said another chapter! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"**Demons, Hell Hounds, and Exorcisms" **

* * *

**_Then,_**

_**Castle Rock, Colorado: Earth**_

_**Loews Denver Hotel**_

"_**But seriously, I think we should keep going. Hit the next town. It's bound to be somewhere more exciting than this place."**_

_**Sam smirks. "Can't ague with that. I swear every town we've been to so far is freakin' frontier land. The next town or city actually, is Colorado Springs."**_

_**Dean nods. "Alright, lets pack it up. That's at least a few hours drive from here."**_

"_**Yippee." Sam mumbles.**_

_**Dean grins.**_

_**Sam, being at least a few inches taller than his older brother, can't be blamed for his lack of enthusiasm. Squeezing into his brothers black 1967 Chevy Impala is no picnic.**_

_**As Sam picks up his bags and heads for the car he mumbles, "This is going to be a long trip…"**_

**_---------------------------------------------_**

**_SGC, Cheyenne Mountain: Earth_**

**_"See I'm thinking someone does need to die. How else am I going to get you to realize that this isn't a game?" I look around the room. "How about... him." I point to a random guard in the room and shoot him in the head. _**

**  
**

**_Everyone in the room, even John, flinches. I redirect the gun back to John's head. "Now," I say. "let's try this again. I going to walk out that door and you're not gonna stop me. Because if you don't, _****_and you try anything, you'll be mopping up skull before you can get a shot in."_**

**  
**

**_Everyone's still in a bit of shock, so no one answers me. "Tick, Tock." I say. "Better answer before the buzzer..."_**

**_Now,_**

**

* * *

**

**At the Same Time, en Route to Colorado Springs:**

**Impala, 27 minuets away from Colorado Springs **

**

* * *

**

As the Impala speeds down the interstate, AC/DC's _'Highway to Hell' _can be heard blasting form the stereo.

"Dude, how long till we get to Colorado Springs? Feels like we've been driving forever!" Dean says.

Sam looks up from his phone. "First of all you're the one driving and you're asking ME how much time's left? Seriously. And second we've only been driving for two hours."

"Exactly." Dean responds. "Two hours of seeing nothing but farm after farm after... Oh, look!" Dean points out the window. "A cow! Exciting! How's that for a change of scenery?" He gives a frustrated sigh.

Sam just rolls his eyes. "We should be around 2, 2 ½ miles out. So, about 25, 27 minuets."

Dean gives Sam one of his trademark smirks. "I knew I brought you along for some reason."

Sam was about to reply when his phone alert went off. "Huh, that's funny..."

"Funny 'ha,ha' or funny 'weird'?" Asks Dean.

"Funny weird. You remember Rodney right?"

Dean seemed to think for a second. "Yeah, the 'I'm smarter than you, know it all' dude with Cujo?"

"Yeah, the hell hound job that you and I worked a few years back. And Dean, he IS smarter than you. Hell, he's smarter than me!"

"Whatever..." Dean mumbles. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I just got a Friend Finder text saying he's in town."

"What, here? In Colorado Springs?"

"Yep."

"Dude, I don't know what's weirder. The fact that you actually have Friend Finder or the fact that you have Rodney on Friend Finder."

"Dean, unlike you I try to keep up with my friends. Besides he was one the few people that actually had some knowledge on what we do. How do you think he found dad?"

Dean gives Sam a look. "I don't know, Yellow Pages?"

Sam snorts. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I like the guy fine but he can be a bit..."

Sam cuts in. "Condescending, rude, arrogant?"

"Yeah, that."

"Seriously though, a few weeks ago Rodney e-mailed me some Latin transcripts. He asked me if I had any free time if I could cross reference it and see if anything similar came up. He said he would do it himself but he's been on some government field trip and hasn't been able to return to the land of Internet, library's, and Checkers since his friends funeral. Compliments of Uncle Sam."

Sam saw Dean about to say something and interrupted. "His words, not mine."

Dean nodded and went on to his next statement. "So what, the Latin, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, actually I did. I ran a quick check and sent back what I found."

"What was it?"

Sam sighs. "It's a demon summoning ritual. A powerful one. I mean, who ever it was used on would literally be possessed by the nearest demon and be binded with that demon. It would be hell to exorcise"

"Sounds like fun... Did Rodney ever write back?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I get e-mails from him every few weeks, so I'm assuming that's when he's able to access the Internet. I should be getting another e-mail in a few days, but seeing as he's in town..."

"You're thinking he deiced to make the special delivery himself?"

Sam turns and stares out the window. "Maybe.."

Dean glances at Sam. "Ah, I know that look."

Sam turns and looks at Dean. "What look?"

"The look that says 'some thing's bothering me, ask me why."

"I do not have that look."

"Do too." Dean says.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do ..." Sam groans. "I can't believe I'm this conversation with my 27 year old, **older,** highlight **older** brother."

Dean laughs. "You need to stop worrying so much, Sammy. You have Rodney number right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then call him."

"That's probably the best idea you've had since... well, a while. And by the way, It's Sam."

"Whatever, _**Sammy**_." Dean made sure to emphasize on Sam's childhood name.

Sam just rolled his eyes and started to dial.

**"Rinng! Rinng!"**

**"Rinng! Rinn..."**

"_Hello?"_

* * *

**T.B.C...**

* * *


	8. Two Hunters and an Astrophysicist

**Death and Destiny **

* * *

**A/n: **Another chapter and so soon!. This time we're going to go back and explain how Rodney knows Sam and Dean, what the Winchester brothers do, what exactly is 'Supernatural'! Hope this chapter clears somethings up for you lala! Many thanx for lala and Llanea for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"**Two Hunters and an Astrophysicist" **

* * *

**6 Years Ago: February 19th 2001**

**Memphis, Tennessee**

**Rodney's Condominium, 9:38 A.M**

* * *

"Come on where is it...?" I mumble to myself. "I just left it here! Jack," I say. The 4 year old Border Collie wakes up and gives me his full attention. "go find my key's, boy." and with that he runs off in search of the missing item. I sit down on the couch and wait for his return. 

"Hope he finds my keys a whole lot quicker than it took for me to look for them." I'm really not a dog fan. They're too needy. They just, I don't know, make me nervous. Like they're going to turn on you or something. I know I'm paranoid and this honestly has nothing to do with _"Cujo"_. Really! I just go by the expression if a deal sounds to go to be true, then it probably is.

So, then I guess you're wondering how someone like me got a dog. You can thank my sister for that. See, she was moving and the apartment she was moving in to didn't allow dogs. So, she ask me if I could take care of Jack. And me, being the wonderful, awesome, really cool big brother I am, agreed. I know, what was I thinking...

I looked down at my watch. "What is taking that dog?" It usually takes him two minuets. No more, always less. I get up and walk in the direction Jack went. It just so happens to be the kitchen.

"Jack, what are you..." I pause when I see Jack. He starts growling at me and I could've sworn I saw his blue and green eyes turn black.

"Not good." I say. As manage to slowly walk behind the four foot wide, six foot long Island. But in my haste I knocked over a box of salt. Of course Jack chose that moment to jump at me and stopped, mid-air like there was a force field preventing him from going any farther.

I look down at the only thing stopping me from becoming Kibble's N' Bits. Salt... "I wonder." I grab the box and make a run for the nearest door. I lock the door as soon as the door closes. I hear Jack banging and clawing and the door. I grab the box of salt and pour it across the door from end to end.

Once the salt is down, the noise instantly stops. The salt may be able to keep the demon dog out, but it didn't stop me from hearing the not-so-friendly growl Jack gave me as he moved away from the door.

I take a moment to realize what room I'm in. "Bugger." I say to myself as look around.

"So," I say. "I'm stuck in my bedroom with a phone that'll do me no good because who will believe me

when I tell them I have a Hell Hound in my kitchen, and a laptop that may or not be able to bring up "Hell Hounds For Dummies". Wonderful... I guess could I always leave out the patio. That's better than nothing, I guess. I could be stuck upstairs..."

* * *

**Germantown, Tennessee**

**Empirian Colonnade motel, 8:49 A.M**

* * *

Sam, Dean, and John Winchester are Hunters. They hunt evil. Poltergeists, vengeful sprites, skin walkers, even an occasional exorcism. You got a problem with anything supernatural, they can help. Think of them as Ghost Busters, except way better looking. 

Right now John, their father is out getting information on a job they're working, so it's just Sam, who is surfing the Internet on his laptop and Dean, who is laying down on the bed watching T.V.

Dean stop flicking channels and looks at his little brother by four years. Dean still couldn't believe that even though he was 21 and Sam was 17. Sam was 6' 4" and Dean well... wasn't. But that doesn't mean Dean couldn't get Sam's nerves. "Hey, Sammy, when did dad say he was going to be back? I'm going out of my mind here!"

Sam looked up from the laptop. "It's Sam and about an hour. Maybe two."

"Wonderful." and he turns and looks back to the T.V. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam just glares at his brother.

* * *

**Back in Memphis **

**Rodney's Bedroom, 9:55 A.M**

* * *

I'm on my computer trying find the number to an old friend, Jim Murphy. He'd know more about Cujo here, who's waiting in the kitchen then I would. Then the computer makes a noise. 

"**Yaahoooo!"** Which tells me someone just singed in to _Yahoo! Messenger_.

"What do you know?" I say. "Jim's on-line."

I click on 'Send IM' and type in my message.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Genius.1 wrote:**_ "Hey, Jim. It's Rodney."_

**DH-Jim wrote:**_ "Hello Rodney, how's everything been going?"_

**Genius.1 wrote:**_ "Not too great. I have a bit of a problem." _

**Genius.1 wrote:**_ "A supernatural problem."_

**DH-Jim wrote: **_"What is it? Poltergeist?_

**Genius.1 wrote: **_"Hell Hound. I can't say for sure, but one moment Jack, my dog, is 'Lassie' and the next it's 'Pet Cemetery' all over again."_

**DH-Jim: "**_Yeah, that sounds like a Hell Hound possession. Here, call this number: __866-907-3235. Ask for John Winchester. He should be able to help."_

**Genius.1 wrote:** _"Thanks a lot."_

**DH-Jim wrote: **_"Your welcome. By the way Rodney, where are you?" _

**Genius.1 wrote: **_"Locked in my room..."_

**DH-Jim wrote: **_"lol! Talk about lucky! Be careful, okay."_

**Genius.1 wrote: **_"Lucky would be getting out the front door and I will."_

**DH-Jim Has Signed Off Of Yahoo! Messenger.**

**Genius.1 Has Signed Off Of Yahoo! Messenger.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pick my cell phone and start dialing.

* * *

**Mean While on The Other Side Of Town, 10:05 A.M**

* * *

John Winchester got out of his pick-up truck and started to head for the stairs that lead back to the motel room when his phone started to ring. "What now..." 

He pulls the phone from his pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this John Winchester?_" the caller asks.

"Why?" John says.

"_Because if this is, then I have a job for you."_

That got John interested. "Who are you and kind of job?" John asks as he leans against his truck.

"_I'm Rodney McKay. And it seems I have a problem with a demoniacally possessed dog."_

"A Hell Hound?" John says. He decides to see how much about the supernatural this guy really knows about. "That sounds a bit science fiction, doesn't it?"

John hear Rodney sighs._ "Look,_" he _says. "I know you're a Hunter, so can we skip the Psyche 101?"_

Alright, John thinks. So he's used to dealing with Hunters. Interesting start. "Okay, first who gave you my number?"

"_Jim._"

John almost slid off his truck. "Jim Murphy? Pastor Jim? You know him?" John said with shock.

"_Yep."_

"Hell Hound you said?"

"_Uh huh."_

"I'm working another job right now, so I'll send my boys, Sam and Dean."

"_That's fine with me."_

"Where do you live?"

" _50th Gayoso Ave. Room #407 in Downtown Memphis, Tennessee. Oh, and tell them not to come in the front door."_

John wrote down the address and responds. "Alright. That not far from here, they should be there in 30 to 45 minuets."

"_Thanks, Bye."_

"Yeah. Bye" And with that John hangs up the phone.

A few minuets later John unlocks the motel room. "Sam, Dean I just got a call from a friend of Jim's. He said he has a problem with a hell hound. Here's the address and his phone number. I want you to take the Impala and check it out."

"What about the job here?" asks Sam.

"I'll finish it up and meet you boys down there later."

Sam and Dean both nodded, picked up their bags and headed for the door.

John turns around. "Oh, one more thing. He said not to go in though the front door."

Sam and Dean both look at each other and then back to their dad.

"Well," says Dean. "this should be interesting." and they head out to the car.

* * *

**40 minutes Later**

**Outside of 50th Gayoso Ave. **

**Room #407 in Downtown Memphis, Tennessee**

**

* * *

**

"This is it." Dean says. "Doesn't look like much." He said.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate it." I call out from behind them. I'm sitting on the hood of my blue 1973 Ford Mustang Cabrio. "You must be Sam and Dean. Which one's which?" I ask.

"Yeah," said Sam. "I'm Sam and that's Dean."

Dean nods. "Nice car."

"Thanks. Same for yours. 67' Impala, right?"

"Yep." he says.

"Well, at least you have good taste in cars." I get up and walk to the back door. Leaving a clueless Dean to try and grasp my previous statement. "This way."

Sam, on the other hand, caught the insult instantly and was trying not to laugh. I unlock the door and walk in. That's when Dean started to say something.

"So, where is Hell Hound now?"

I point at the door lead out of my bedroom. "In there."

Dean went over to the door and started to open it, making sure not to break the salt line.

"What do you know about Hell Hounds?" asks Sam.

"Um, they're a demonic dog of hell, usually referred to Cerberus, the dog of Hades from Greek Mythology."

Sam nods. "Yeah, they're 'ghostly hounds' and are said to haunt parts of the United Kingdom. Many names are given to the apparitions. Black Shuck of East Anglia, Moddey Dhoo of the Isle of Man, Gwyllgi of Wales... and the list goes on."

Dean closes the door. "Yep, definitely a Hell Hound."

"That still doen't explain why it's here or how to get rid of it." I say.

"True." Dean says. "I'm surprised though. I mean, Hell Hounds typically have features such as an unnaturally large size, a black fur color, glowing eyes, super strength or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics. It's said that some even the ability to talk. But this dog looks..."

I jump in. "Normal, cute, innocent?"

"Yeah, that."

I snort. "Yeah. He looked that way to me too. **BEFORE** he tired to kill and possibly eat me."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, that's understandable." Sam looks at me. "You didn't do anything shady dealing with the supernatural, did you?"

I give him a look. "Dude, I'm not stupid. They don't give out PhD's for nothing, you know. Why?"

"Its just that Hell Hounds are often assigned to guard the entrance to the world of the dead or undertake other duties related to the afterlife or the supernatural. Like hunting down lost souls or guarding a supernatural treasure. None of that fits in this case."

Dean, who seemed to be caught up on the PhD part asks, "You have a PhD?"

"Yes, several. Why?"

Sam cuts in before Dean could answer. "Don't pay any mind to him. So, I'm thinking exorcism. What do you think, Dean?"

"Yeah, that sound about right."

I grab my keys. (yeah, I know.** NOW** I find them.) and head for the door.

Dean see's me leaving. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

I turn around. "Seeing as how you seem to have everything under control, I'll be leaving you to do what you do best. How long do you think this I'll take?"

"Umm, it shouldn't be more than an hour." Sam responds.

"Great," I say. "I'll be back then."

"What about the your dog? There's a pretty good chance it might not make it." Says Dean.

"First of all, that dog isn't mine and if it does manages to survive, I'm sending it right back to where it came from. To my little sister."

And with that I walk out the door.

Sam looks at Dean. "Well, Better get started."

"Yeah, let's." said Dean.

* * *

**Genius.1 Hunter's log**

**Monday, February 19th 2001**

**8:56 PM**

**Genius.1 wrote: **_An hour later and Jack is Jack again. And I'm now able to once again, go into my kitchen without worrying about becoming a meal myself. Interesting day, I know. I guess it didn't really matter in the end. I got a job offer in New Mexico. Oh, and Jack? I gave him back to Jeannie that same day. She wasn't to happy, of course. But then again she didn't have to deal with 'Jack, the Hell Hound.' I didn't tell her the reason why I gave Jack back. She would just think I'm crazy. Somethings, you just need to keep to yourself. Maybe I'll get a cat..._

**Hell Hounds**

_The most famous Hell Hound is probably Cerberus, the hound of Hades from Greek mythology. Hell Hounds are also famous for appearing in Celtic mythology as part of the Wild Hunt. These hounds are given several different names in local folklore, but they display typical Hell Hound characteristics. Hell Hounds often have features suc__h as: large size, black fur color, glowing eyes, and super strength or speed. Assigned to guard the entrance to the world of the dead or undertake other duties related to the afterlife. Often confused for Black Dogs which are regarded as a foreshadowing of death. _

* * *


	9. Your Lucky Day?

**Death and Destiny**

* * *

**A/n:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! No evil cliffy this time! lol 

**  
**

**Lysiam: **Rodney's 'dog bad, cat good' lesson came hard. lol Don't worry Rodney's dislike with whole "vodoo" thing is explained, with some other things as well. But we have a long way to go. Everone still has to fiuger out what's wrong with Rodney! lol

**  
**

**quezovercoatl:** I'm glad you like it! SN is extremely cool! lol

**  
**

**Llanea:** If the mean review button is being abnormaly evil again, maybe we should send Sam and Dean to check it out! lol! Thanks for the review via anyway possible!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 9**

"**Your Lucky Day...?"**

* * *

**Then:**

_**The Impala **_

_**27 minuets away from Colorado Springs **_

_**Dean laughs. "You need to stop worrying so much, Sammy. You have Rodney number right?"**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

"_**Then call him."**_

"_**That's probably the best idea you've had since... well, a while. And by the way, It's Sam."**_

"_**Whatever, Sammy." Dean made sure to emphasize on Sam's childhood name.**_

_**Sam just rolled his eyes and started to dial.**_

_**"Rinng! Rinng!"**_

_**"Rinng! Rinn..."**_

"_**Hello?"**_

**_---------------------------------------------------_**

**_SGC, Cheyenne Mountain: Earth_**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

"_**See I'm thinking someone does need to die. How else am I going to get you to realize that this isn't a game?" I look around the room. "How about... him." I point to a random guard in the room and shoot him in the head. **_

_**Everyone in the room, even John, flinches. I redirect the gun back to John's head. "Now," I say. "let's try this again. I going to walk out that door and you're not gonna stop me. Because if you don't, and you try anything, you'll be mopping up skull before you can get a shot in."**_

_**Everyone's still in a bit of shock, so no one answers me. "Tick, Tock." I say. "Better answer before the buzzer..."**_

**Now,**

* * *

**SGC, Cheyenne Mountain: Earth**

* * *

"Ding!" I say. "Time's up. What do you say? Let Johnny die a horrible and meaningless death , or let me go and he doesn't... Mmm. Decisions, decisions." 

"Alright." Says Gen. Landry. "Men, stand down."

I smile at Landry. "See, I knew you'd make the right choice! You heard them John boy. This is our curtain call." I say as I back out door.

Once it closes, I put in a command code that locks it. When you know someone who helped make the code system, it's actually quite easy to do.

"That should keep them busy." I keep walking with the gun still trained on John head. "Just me and you again." I say to John as I press the 'Level One' button on the elevator.

The elevator starts to move. "This might take a while." I say to John. "You know, I never thought this would be SO easy." I look over to John who just glares at me.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take the duct tape off, but the first sound I hear and the tape goes right back on." I reach over and pull the tape off.

I see John about to say something. "Nope, nothing or tape. We'll have time for the Q & A once we're out if here."

The elevator bell rings. "This is our stop." I grab John and head for the exit.

The word must have been spread fast, because no on, mainly the guards, tried to stop me from leaving. I literally walk out the front door and in to the parking garage.

I turn to John. "The government vehicles, the have Low Jack on them, right?"

John just looks at me. I sigh. "The threat of duct tape has been temporarily lifted. Now, do they?"

He still doesn't say anything. I point the gun at him again. "Now or never, John boy."

He glares at me but answers. "Yeah, they do. I last time I checked anyways."

"See, now was that so hard?"

"Bite me. No wait, you actually might."

I roll my eyes. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Well, if you were Rodney you would know."

"Touché."

I pull John to the nearest car. It happens to be a red 2007 Ford Mustang, G.T.

I open the passenger door and shove John in the car. Then I go to the driver side and sit down. The car immediately starts when I get in.

John looks surprised because I didn't use a key. "How did you...?"

I smirk. "When you've been around as long as I have, you can learn all sorts cool Jedi mind tricks."

I pull the car out of its parking space and right out of SCG. I don't start talking until Cheyenne Mountain is well in my rear view mirror.

"So," I say. "what am I going to do with you? You've helped as much as hurt my plan and seeing as how I'm no longer in the SGC and need a hostage, I have no farther use for you. However, I can't just leave you wandering the streets."

John scoffs. "Oh please, don't pretend that you care. It may have took me a while, but I **Have** noticed you're not Rodney."

"Well it took you longer than expected, but yeah I'm not Rodney. Though he's screaming in my head like you wouldn't believe."

I frown. "Kinda gives me a headache..."

"So you just stole Rodney's body and locked him in his own mind?" John says with a look of disgust.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say. "Though I do prefer 'Commandeered' as oppose to stole."

"What's the difference?" John says.

I don't think he was expecting an answer but I give him one anyway. "It's a nautical term. No difference, just sounds better."

"Yeah, sure..." John mumbles.

"You know, I actually have you to thank. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't know what you did, do you?" I ask. "Alright, fine. This little device here," I say as I reach in my jacket pocket. "does in fact bring people back from the dead, as you see, but not without a price..."

"How did you get that?"

"Swiped it from the labs on the way to the Jumper Bay." I respond.

"What do you mean a price?" John asks.

I pull in to a storage facility and park next to garage number 669. "Wait here." I say.

"Like I have much of a choice."

I walk over to the door, pull out a key from my pocket and unlock it. Inside the garage is Rodney's blue 1973 Ford Mustang Cabrio.

"Right where he left it." I say to myself. I get in and back the car out in to the parking lot. I get out, open the passenger door to the G.T and pull John out.

"Today's your lucky day, Johnny." I say as I untie him.

"What are you...?"

But I cut him off. "Here." I throw him the key's to Rodney's car. "Take it and don't look back." I say.

"But..." He says.

I reach in the car and pull out the gun. "I could always shoot you. It'll save me a whole lot of worry about this moment coming back and bitting me. Walk." I say.

"What about that price you were talking about."

I smirk and my eyes turn black. I know John sees it from the look of shock on his face. "It's a two-for-one deal." I say and get in the car and drive off.

John who is still confused about what just happened heads over to Rodney's car. "Great, now what?" he says. Then he hears a phone ringing. It's coming from the car so he opens the door and in the drivers seat is a black Moto Razor.

"Must have fell out of Rodney's pocket..." He picks it up reads the caller I.D.

**Now Calling:**

**Sam W.**

John looks at phone deciding weather or not he should answer it. "What the hell." he says and answers in the middle of the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hello?_" The caller says._ "I must have the wrong number. Is this Rodney McKay?"_

"Umm, no." I say. "My name is John Sheppard, but this **is** Rodney's phone... He left the car with me and the phone in the car. Don't think he meant too though..." He trails off.

"_Oh, I'm Sam Winchester."_

"Like the gun?"

"_Yeah, like the gun. Any chance you might know when he'll be back?"_

"Oh, I don't think he'll be back for a while. When I said 'he left the car with me' I should have said he left me at the car. Literally. Dropped me off here and took off."

"_Why he would do that?" _Sam asks.

John thinks for a moment. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"_Try me._" Sam says.

John sighs. "Alright, but I waned you. He was acting..." John thinks for a moment. 'What's the best way I can say this without exposing the Stargate Program?' "Odd. If that makes any sense."

"_Odder than usual?"_ Sam asks.

John laughs, Yep he's definitely talked to Rodney. "Yeah, amazingly. And I know this might sound crazy but I know I saw his eyes turn black for a moment..."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment but when he did he sounded nervous

"_Where are you now?"_

"Umm, "Store-All storage complex just outside of Colorado Springs."

"_Just off of interstate 67?"_

"Yeah. What's going on?" John Hears Sam sigh.

"_I think it's best we explain this in person."_

"We?" John says.

"_My brother and I. We'll be there in 10 minuets." _

"Alright, bye."

"_Bye."_

And with that John hangs up. "One hell of a day." he says. "This has been one hell of a day."

* * *


	10. QED You're a Lier

**Death and Destiny**

* * *

**A/n:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation with no Internet. Oo lol I've been waiting to do this chapter. It's mostly Rodney Vs. Roddy humor dialog. No real clify. Kind of like Rodney fighting with himself but not! Thoughts from Roddy are italicized as are Rodney's lines. 

**Alaas: Next has arrived! Finally right? lol**

**dinawen: Believe me, I plan on finishing this! ;)**

**quezovercoatl: Phone in car. An accident it wasn't but not what you'd think! ;)**

**Llanea: Yes, that was Rodney. Except he doesn't leak, he pores! Lol Rodney leaking though will come in later. Hint, Hint think 'Duet'. That is all I shall say. lol **

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

"**Q.E.D You're a Lier "**

* * *

**Then:**

_**"Ding!" I say. "Time's up. What do you say? Let Johnny die a horrible and meaningless death , or let me go and he doesn't... Mmm. Decisions, decisions." **_

_**"Alright." Says Gen. Landry. "Men, stand down."**_

_**I smile at Landry. "See, I knew you'd make the right choice! You heard them John boy. This is our curtain call."**_

****

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**I open the passenger door and shove John in the car. Then I go to the driver side and sit down. The car immediately starts when I get in.**_

_**John looks surprised because I didn't use a key. "How did you...?"**_

_**I smirk. "When you've been around as long as I have, you can learn all sorts cool Jedi mind tricks."**_

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

_"**So," I say. "what am I going to do with you? You've helped as much as hurt my plan and seeing as how I'm no longer in the SGC and need a hostage, I have no farther use for you. However, I can't just leave you wandering the streets."**_

_**John scoffs. "Oh please, don't pretend that you care. It may have took me a while, but I Have noticed you're not Rodney."**_

_"**Well it took you longer than expected, but yeah I'm not Rodney. Though he's screaming in my head like you wouldn't believe."**_

_**I frown. "Kinda gives me a headache..."**_

****

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

"_**Today's your lucky day, Johnny." I say as I untie him.**_

"_**What are you...?"**_

_**But I cut him off. "Here." I throw him the key's to Rodney's car. "Take it and don't look back." I say.**_

"_**But..." He says.**_

_**I reach in the car and pull out the gun. "I could always shoot you. It'll save me a whole lot of worry about this moment coming back and bitting me. Walk." I say.**_

"_**What about that price you were talking about."**_

_**I smirk and my eyes turn black. I know John sees it from the look of shock on his face. "It's a two-for-one deal."**_

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

"_**Must have fell out of Rodney's pocket..." He picks it up reads the caller I.D.**_

_**Now Calling:**_

_**Sam W.**_

_**John looks at phone deciding weather or not he should answer it. "What the hell." he says and answers in the middle of the fourth ring.**_

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

_**"Umm, no." I say. "My name is John Sheppard, but this is Rodney's phone... He left the car with me and the phone in the car. Don't think he meant too though..." He trails off.**_

_**"Oh, I'm Sam Winchester."**_

_**"Like the gun?"**_

_**"Yeah, like the gun. Any chance you might know when he'll be back?"**_

_**"Oh, I don't think he'll be back for a while. When I said 'he left the car with me' I should have said he left me at the car. Literally. Dropped me off here and took off."**_

****

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

_**"Yeah, amazingly. And I know this might sound crazy but I know I saw his eyes turn black for a moment..."**_

_**Sam didn't say anything for a moment but when he did he sounded nervous**_

_**"Where are you now?"**_

_**"Umm, "Store-All storage complex just outside of Colorado Springs."**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

_"**I think it's best we explain this in person."**_

_"**We?" John says.**_

_"**My brother and I. We'll be there in 10 minuets."**_

****

**Now:**

* * *

******Denver, Colorado**

******A few hours later**

* * *

I walk in to the room I'm staying in at _The Oxford Hotel_. Nice place, really.

'Now that I've got the SGC, the U.S military and John after me, I've had to make some... well, changes. For example, Rodney's hair, different colour. I dyed it black. I also went shopping, so I'm now wearing a black t-shirt with a unbuttoned long sleeve red button shirt over it. And who could forget the black leather duster, the black combat boots and last but not least, the black leather gloves.'

_"What can I say? I'm a 'Buffy' fan. Though all in all not a bad look. Wouldn't you agree, Rodney?"_

I sit in the chair and turn on the computer that comes standard to most rooms.

_'Go to Hell.'_ he says

I laugh out loud at. _"Been there, done that. Demon here, remember?"_

_'Oh, yes, how could I forget! And here I was wondering why I can't move my own body.'_

_"You are a most interesting host. As I'm sure you will provide me with hours of entertainment, though It's a shame you don't come with an 'off' button..."_ I think.

_'Yes. Ha, ha, very funny. Now why don't you just do us both a favor and vacate my body.'_

I laugh. 'Or you'll what? Bore me to death with your scientific explanations?'

'_What was it that read a few years back? Oh, right. Demons, last time I checked will flinch in the God. But you gotta say it in Latin. Let me see, I think it was Deus.'_

As soon as as Rodney said it my eyes went black and I put my hands to head in a futile attempt to stop the sudden headache I now have.

_'That's not all. I can also take anything water, oil, and anything water you drink and turn it into Holy water or oil. Not sure if It'll work from up here, but it's worth a try. Oh, but wait, there's more. I could also refresh your memory on an exorcism. I already know it won't get you out of here, seeing as it needs to be spoken out loud, but I do bet it would hurt like hell. No pun intended. It kinda goes like this, Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus..." _

"OK!" I yell out loud. "I get it, alright? But even if I **COULD **leave and I stress the word **COULD, **I can't." I say.

'_What do you mean 'can't'. I pretty sure I don't know all the details on how demons leave their unwilling host...'_

"It's actually..." I start but Rodney cuts me off.

_'And I'm pretty sure I don't want to, but I can't imagine it being that hard.'_

I give him an exasperated sigh, which is sort of weird seeing how it's directed at my self. "When I say I can't. I mean I physically can't. That device they used to bring you back prevents it. Believe me. I've tried. A lot."

Rodney snorts, which is again, weird. _'And I should believe you, because?'_

"Because," I say. "It's the truth."

_'Ha!'_ he says. _'I don't think you got the news flash, Roddy or maybe just hoping I didn't, but demon __**LIE**_

"I do tend to tell the truth when It benefits me."

_'That maybe so, but I'm betting it doesn't benefit you often. Ergo means there is an 80 chance you'll lie, Q.E.D makes you a __**lier**_

"Although you may have a point, I can prove it." I say as I take out the small, silver device I stole from the lab back on Atlantis.

It's really small actually. I kind of look like a Nintendo DS and is about the same size. It opens just like a DS too, and reveals a duel scree that lights up and displays information. There are no buttons so I'm assuming, that like a DS it uses a touch screen.

Rodney looks at the device. _'Is that...?'_ He starts

"Yep." I say.

_'I don't even want to know how you got that.' _

I started to open my mouth.

_'No, seriously. I don't want to know. Now let me get a closer look at the device.'_

"Rodney, you're holding the thing. I don't think you can get any closer than that." I sigh.

_'Shut up. The outer inscriptions is in Latin. It says, "To know yourself, you must first understand others." Huh. Wonder what that means...'_

I was about to respond but then something occurred to me. "Wait, you know Latin?" I say.

_'Like English. Why?'_

"No reason. Just interesting. But anyway the text, keep reading."

"_Beware, for your price to pay. Your price for life is to habitum," to possess or be possessed, "by pravus spiritus." Roughly translated as 'evil spirit'.' _

"Yeah..." I say.

_'Oh... Evil spirit, demon...'_

"Yeah." I say again. "Continue, it gets better."

"_And debeo," or bound "by veneficus." Loosely translated as ' wizard', 'witch' or a 'caster of spells'. In other words, magic... Oh, that's bad.' _He says as the words sink in.

"Once again, yeah. I'll tell you what though. I'll make you a deal." I say.

_'Oh, I can't wait! Let's hear it.'_ He says sarcastically.

"If you'd let me finish, I can explain a way out that can benefit us both. What would you say if I told you that I will help you help me."

Rodney thought for a second. _'I would say what's the catch.'_

"No catch. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. No offense."

_'None taken, but how do I know you're telling the truth?'_

"You don't." I say. "You're just gonna have to trust me."

_'Trust you!'_ He says. _'This from the demon who kill someone, kidnapped my best friend, and threatened to kill him!'_

"Hey! That not **ALL** true." I say. "I let John Boy go! A decision I made of my own free will, as I recall."

That got Rodney's attention._ 'Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you let him go?'_

"Some people," I say. "are better alive."

_'So the guy in the 'Gate room...?' _he trails off.

"People are easier to search when their dead."

_'What? You're not making any sense. You j...' _I cut him off.

"Neither do you, but you don't see me trying to figure you out. What about the deal? You help me get out of here, no exorcisms, and you'll get you body back. Sounds like a win-win to me. What do you say?"

_'I can't believe I'm even considering this...'_

"Hey, you're a desperate person, I'm a desperate demon, we're both desperate! Different species granted, but really what have you got to loose? I'm sure you know someone who can help."

_'Fine and yes, I do know someone who can help, but try anything and it'll be Latin incantations 24/7 for the rest of your natural, unnatural, and supernatural life.'_

"Got it." I say.

A few seconds later, Rodney speaks.

_'I suck at threats, don't I?'_

"No, that was pretty good."

_'Did you believe it?'_ he asked.

"...Um, yes?" I say, not quite sure how to respond to that question.

_'I hate you.'_

"Hate is a strong word."

_'I hate you.' _he repeats.

"OK, well got that. Though I do prefer the term 'dislike' better. 'Hate' is a word in the deepest circle of hell, reserved for betrayers and mutineers. I'd like to think I'm not there yet."

_'I...' _I cut him off.

"Yes, I know you hate me. Can we please move on?"

_'Actually, I was going to say; I think you need to make a call.' _

"Oh. A call?"

_'Yes, a call. Now find my cell phone.'_

"Cell phone?"

_'What are you, a parrot? Cell phone, small device, has little numbers on it capable of making calls?'_

"I know what a cell phone is, Rodney!" I snapped. "What I'm trying to say is I don't have it."

_'What? Why? Where is it?'_

"One question at a time and I gave it to Johnny...'

_'No, you didn't.'_

"Yes, I did."

_'I was there the whole time and did not give my cell to Sheppard.'_

"Well, I didn't as much as give it to him as I really left it with him. In your car."

_'My phone.'_

"Yes."

_'You left my brand new black Moto Razor phone with John?'_

"Yep." I say.

_'You're a genius.'_

"I know."

_'That was sarcasm.' _he says.

"I got that."

_'Could you just call the bloody phone!'_

I smirk. "Just so we're clear, I'm calling your phone?"

_'Yes.'_ he grinds out.

I pick up the phone and dial the number and the phone starts to ring.

**Ring** **Ring**

"_Hello?"_

* * *

**T.B.C...**

* * *


	11. Six Degrees of Separation

* * *

"**Death and Destiny"**

* * *

**A/N: **here it is, the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!! 

dinawen: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!!

quezovercoatl: lol Rodney makes everyones life a living hell! (don't tell him I said that.) Super sorry this took SO long! I went out of town again, this time time with a super long drive and once again no Internet. The horror!!

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

"**Six Degrees of Separation "**

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, Sheppard?" I say.

"_Roddy?! Where are you?! What do y..."_ I cut him off.

"Less shouting, please! You're giving me a headache..."

"_Where's Rodney?" he asks._

"What do you mean 'where's Rodney?' How many possible places could I be? Seriously, I'm talking to you right now! It can't be that hard to figure out or did you lose a few braincells when Roddy knocked you out? Honestly." I say in one breath.

"_Rodney?"_

"Yes, yes. Where you listening to **ANYTHING** I just said?"

"_But... you were... how did... what just...?"_ He stammers out.

I sigh._ 'Maybe you did hit him too hard.'_ I think.

_'Hey! Don't look at me! I had nothing to do it.'_ Roddy says. '_It's not my fault he was born like that.' _

I snort. _'True.'_ I think.

"_I see nothing funny about this."_ John says.

"Neither do I. Roddy just said something. He insulted you. It was funny. I laughed, end of story."

"_What did he...?"_ he starts to ask.

"Nothing you need to know. Anyway, where are you?"

"_In a motel, just outside of Colorado Springs. Where are..." _I cut him off again.

"'_The __Oxford Hotel' _in Denver."

There's a pause on his end._ "How on earth did get __**THAT **__far, that fast!?"_

"Mustang's can haul. Plus I wasn't exactly going the speed limit..."

"_I'll say."_

"I need you to make a call. I would do it myself but you have my phone, which by the way, better not be damaged."

I hear him sigh. _"With everything that's going on, you would be the one to be worried about a phone."_

I was about to say something but he beat me to it. _"No. __It's not damaged, Rodney."_

"Good." I say. "Now, if you press the "up button" on my phone, it should bring up the menu." I pause.

"Did you do it?" I ask.

"_Hold on... Ok, got it."_

"Look for something that says "contact list". Select and look though it until you find the name Sam W."

There was a pause. _"Ummm, Rodney?"_

"What? Did you do it yet?"

"_No, but the Sam you're talking about wouldn't happen to have the last name of 'Winchester', would he?"_

"Yeah, Sam Winchester. Why?"

"_Rodney, I already called Sam, or rather he called me. He's standing right next to me, actually."_

"The why didn't you say something! That could have saved a whole lot of time."

"_I didn't know if you knew him!" _

I knew once he said that he instantly realized what he said. I know that, but still I can't just leave it like that.

"Sam's number is in **MY** phone. How can I** NOT** know him?"

"_Yeah, yeah. I know."_

"Give the phone to him." I say.

"_You're on speaker..."_

"How long...?"

"_Since I answered the phone."_

"Oh. Hey, Sam." I say.

"_Hey, Rodney. Apparently you haven't changed."_ Sam says.

"Does that annoying older brother still tag along with you?" I ask.

Suddenly I hear a new voice. _"That annoying older brother's name is Dean and doesn't tag."_ He defends himself.

I continue talking to Sam. "Then you haven't changed either."

"_Wish I could say the same for you."_ Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you figured it out."

"_So, your still possessed?"_ Sam asks.

"Yep, not as interesting as it sounds."

"_So how are you talking to us now?"_ John says.

"_IF you're talking to us now."_ Dean interjects.

"We've come a... truce, so to speak."

"_You made a deal?"_ Dean asks.

"What are you? Deaf, dumb AND stupid? No, of course not. More of an accord."

"_And the difference is...?"_ Dean says to no one in particular.

"_There isn't 'accord' just sounds better."_ Says John.

_'Hey, I guess John Boy was listened to at least one thing I said to him. Well, you thought it, but still details.'_ Roddy thought.

"He should do it more often." I say out loud, forgetting I was on the phone.

"_Who should do what more often?"_ asks Sam.

"Did I say that out loud? Roddy said something."

"_What?"_ Dean asks.

"I said," Roddy replays, temporarily taking control. "That even though John acts in such a manner that gives others the impression that he lacks the normal capability's that other ordinary people contain, such as a brain and or common sense, he has however, albeit just recently, proved to me that looks can be deceiving." He pauses. "Sorry for trying to kill you, by the way."

There was a long pause on the other line. _"Umm...?"_ I hear John say.

"It's a compliment and an apology Sheppard, take it before he changes his mind." I say.

"_Oh."_ John says. _"It's Ok and thanks, I think..."_

"Seeing as how I'm in Denver and you're 15 minutes away from Colorado Springs, I'm thinking I should be the one to go to you."

"_That's probably the best idea."_ Said Sam, _"Do you need the address?"_ he asks.

"No, I got it. I activated my cell's GPS. I'll be there in an hour." I say.

"_Alright. See you then."_ John says. _"Oh, and Rodney?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Try and go the speed limit." _

I smirk. "I'll try."

"_Was that you or Roddy talking?"_ John asks.

"Little bit of both, actually. See you in an hour." I say, then I hang up the phone.

_'And now the trip back' _Roddy thinks.

As I garb the keys to the hotel room I think. "_You know, It's trips like these that make you want to hurry up and get to point B either that or wish you never left point A." _

_'I second that notion.'_ Roddy says.

I head down the stairs to the front desk and turn in the keys.

I walk out to the car and open the door. As I sit down and close the car door, the car starts.

"See, now that I could get use to. Telekinesis that doesn't end with me having to Ascend or die, gives more time to actually enjoy it."

_'Yep, it does have it's benefits. Now, shall we?'_

* * *

**45 minuets later**

* * *

I drive up to the motel. "Finally." I say. 

I park and get out as the engine shuts off. I look at the room numbers and stop when I reach room 142

and knock.

Sam opens the door. He gives me a funny look and checks his watch. "I thought John told you not to speed."

"Ha, it's nice to see you to." I say.

"Yeah, same here." Sam steps aside so I can come in. He was about to say something but when I stepped inside he stopped what he was about to say and had a surprised look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Uhhh, nothing. It's nothing." he says quickly. Sam notices that he didn't have to break the salt line across the door for me to come in. Something that demons **CAN'T** cross. Everyone else, Roddy and myself included, failed to notice such an important detail...

"Yeah, Ok." and I continue in. I see Dean sitting on the couch with his feet on the table and Sheppard sitting in the chair across from him.

"Hey." John says.

I wave one hand. "Hi."

Sam sits on the couch next to Dean.

"Ok, now what?" asks John.

"Now we get demon 1 out of demon 2." says Dean.

"Oh, ha, ha. I come all this way just to be insulted by Dumb and Dumber." I say.

"Now that's not nice. Insulting Sammy and John like that." Dean replys.

"Oh, believe me," I say. "I'm not talking about them."

Dean was about to say something else when Sam cuts in. "Rodney, can talk to you in the kitchen?" he says and then turns to John. "Rodney and my brother, they don't like each other very much."

John smirks. "I kinda got that."

"Dean can you get everything ready? I'll be right back." Sam says and then leaves without waiting for a response.

Dean gets up and passes John some chalk and a book. "We need to draw this," here points to the book. "Here." and then points to the floor.

John studies the book for a moment. "What is it?" he asks.

"Devils Trap. Get a demon in one of those, they're stuck, powerless. Then we do an exorcism."

"So, that the plan?" John asks.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Alright then. Let's get started."

About 15 minuets later Sam and Rodney return from the kitchen. "Are we set?" I ask.

"Pretty much." John says.

"Seriously though, not to jinx it, but I don't understand how this can be going over so smoothly. Usually demons are kicking and screaming about being sent back to hell, and this one is going willingly?" Dean says.

I give him a look. "_He's not too bright is he?" _I think.

_'No, no. I don't think so.' _Roddy says.

"Roddy says you're an idiot." I say. Dean looks as if he is about to say something but I continue. "Ok, I well said it but he agrees."

Before it escalates Sam steps in. "How about we get started?"

"Yeah... lets." I say as I look at the freshly drawn Devils Trap on the floor. Dean grabs a chair and puts it in the middle and points to it. I roll my eyes but I sit. Dean gets some rope and ties my hands and feet to the chair.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

Sam just shrugs and John gives me a look of sympathy.

Sam picks up a thick leather notebook and flips though the pages until he finds the right one. He looks at me. "Ready?" he asks.

_'Hit it.' _Roddy thinks. I sigh. "As ready as we'll ever be." Sam nods and starts to read.

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immundein nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis." As Sam is reading, pages from books that are lying around on the couch and beds, start to turn by themselves.

"Et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei."

That was the last thing I remember. Well, besides the excruciating pain that put me unconscious.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**Thursday July 26th 2007 **

**8:28 p.m**

**Atlantis, Rodney's Lab**

* * *

The paper work that's involved with getting possessed is hell, no pun intended. So after two weeks of paper work, serious explaining, and multiple psychotic evaluations, here I am shutting down my latest project to go meet Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon for some 'welcome back thing they've got planed. 

Then Sheppard walks in. Speak of the devil. Again, no pun intended. "Hey, Rodney. You forget what's going on tonight?" he asks sarcastically.

"Of course not." I say with equal sarcasm. "I'm shutting down. I'll be there in five minuets. Seriously."

He gives me a look. "Ok, don't make me come back down here again or else."

"Oh yes, ha ha I'm scared." I say.

"Five minuets." he says and gives me a look.

"Five minuets." I say, and he leaves the lab.

As I shut down the last laptop hum quietly to myself. "Early one morning, just as the sun was rising,  
I heard a young maid sing in the valley below: Oh, don't deceive me, Oh, never leave me, How could you use a poor maiden so?"

As I walk out my lab, and with no one around, I smirk and let my eyes turn black...

* * *

**The End?**

* * *

**A/N2: **Yes there will be a sequel! Come on guys I'm not THAT cruel to leave it like that! It will be called "Faith and Misery". If you would like me to let you know when I post it, email me at: dude(under score)its(under score)sam(under score)not(under score)sammy (at) yahoo . com without the spaces or parentheses. If you would like to see the banner for "Faith and Misery" e-mail me and I'll send you the address. The song used is called "Early One Morning" and is an old English Folksong.

(p.s quezovercoatl: your chap when Sam and Dean explains everything to John **WILL **come. Trust me.)

* * *


End file.
